


Я тебе не лгу

by Dilami



Category: Kyou Kara Maou!
Genre: Drabble, Fluff, M/M, PWP
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-21
Updated: 2014-09-21
Packaged: 2018-02-18 04:55:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 269
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2336048
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dilami/pseuds/Dilami
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Флаффный нон-кон =)<br/></p>
            </blockquote>





	Я тебе не лгу

**Author's Note:**

> Написано на WTFC-2013.

— Лежать! — командует Вольфрам трепыхающемуся под ним мао. — Смирно лежать!  


Юури в ответ тоненько воет и начинает извиваться ещё сильнее.  


— Больно не будет, — увещевает Вольфрам, поддёргивая подол ночной руашки, чтобы не мешала удерживать Юури на месте коленями. — Я тебе обещаю. Разве я лгал тебе когда-нибудь?  


— Третьего дня, когда втирал про праздник урожая и традиционные ритуалы, — неожиданно спокойно откликается Юури. — Выпить водички, зажевать листиком со старого дерева и свеженьким фруктом, прочитать какую-то древнюю молитву и всё обязательно попарно, чтобы урожай впустую не пропал.  


— Все же знают, что «урожаем» нежданных детей зовут! А рожать их принято в браке, чтобы были официальными наследниками.  


Вольфрам наконец рывком затягивает ременную петлю на запястьях свежеиспечённого супруга, вытирает взмокшее от приложенных усилий лицо и сдёргивает с себя ночнушку. Юури ещё некоторое время заворожённо смотрит на обнажившуюся гладкую кожу, узкую талию, впалый живот… после чего безуспешно дёргает руками и наподдаёт прекрасному видению коленом. Вольфрам с ругательствами падает на Юури, прижимаясь своим весьма привлекательным животом к его лицу, некоторое время не двигается, а потом поднимается, держась рукой за ушибленную спину, и с нехорошей улыбкой подбирает с пола ещё два ремня.  


Получасом мучений позже Вольфрам обессилено лежит рядом с супругом, поглаживая того по груди. Юури, практически распятый на кровати, прибегает к последнему средству: представляет себе суровый взгляд Гвендаля и настойчиво уговаривает собственный член не интересоваться происходящим.  


Вольфрам дьявольски обаятелен.  


Не дождавшись благосклонности от мужа, он обаял его член.  


Некоторое время спустя они возвращаются в исходную позу: Вольфрам сжимает коленями бока Юури, их пальцы тесно переплетены, а тела весьма энергично движутся. И это в самом деле совершенно не больно, хотя Вольфрам и кричит в ответ на каждое резкое движение бёдер мужа.


End file.
